


Part of the Show

by llyrical



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: D/s aspects, Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, Knife Play, M/M, Magic, Pretty Fucked Up, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Reverse!Dipper - Freeform, Reverse!Mabel - Freeform, Telepathy, Violence, dark as fuck, seriously, the twins are like 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins don't bode well to someone taking the crowd's attention away from them, so Dipper takes it upon himself to punish Cipher. </p><p>Reverse!Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for how I treat rev!Bill in this. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for blood, knives, abuse (physical and psychological), possessiveness, and just general fucked-up-ness.
> 
> THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO REPRESENT A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP (OR EVEN A RELATIONSHIP AT ALL) WHATSOEVER.

William Cipher had proven to be useful. 

In the eleven months since the twins had tricked the snivelling dream demon into a deal, they had managed to manipulate him into doing all of their bidding. He had originally resisted them, trying to sweet talk his way back into freedom, but it wasn’t hard for them to beat him into shape. 

Literally. 

Mabel kept him on a tight leash (once again, literally), tugging him around wherever she went like an immortal pet. She was the one that made Cipher take on a human form, tall and lean with wispy blue hair, but both twins had long since grown a fondness for having a body to use. He had learned to be quiet around Dipper’s twin, and though she would occasionally engage him in seemingly-casual conversation, it would only be so that she could punish him the second he misspoke. 

Of course, it wasn't as though she _needed_ a reason to force him to his knees and go at him with a whip. She just liked the added psychological warfare that came with making him believe that he had done something wrong. 

While his sister certainly liked having a pet that she could hurt over and over and have it keep healing itself so she could do it again, Dipper was more interested in the supernatural aspects of their relationship with the demon. Their deal had originally been one in search of power, but through careful word manipulation and a bit of dark magic, they had managed to get themselves a slave for life. 

Their souls were a small price to pay for universal knowledge, but Dipper knew that when it came time for them to pay up, William would enjoy every second of ending their lives. 

While the twins had had their powers for years, received after discovering the amulets in the woods, they had gained so much strength and power after binding with William. There were so many more ways a magic show could be pulled off when they had actual magic on their side. William was content to stand side stage and manipulate objects while the twins were preoccupied with using their telepathy on other things. 

Their shows (and, subsequently, their _fame_ ) increased tenfold after selling their souls. 

William held up his end of the deal well. He came when called and left when Dipper ordered him to. In fact, he did everything that the twins told him to. He knew what would happen to him if he didn’t. 

But sometimes, he messed up. His concentration slipped while he was supposed to be aiding the twins and _they_ ended up being the ones looking like fools in front of a crowd when their tricks didn’t work. That was what had happened the night before, and that was why the twins were currently fuming. 

Dipper had been ready to punish the demon right away, a hand raised the moment he exited the stage, but Mabel held him back. She had convinced him that if they allowed themselves to cool down first, they’d be able to think of another punishment. A better one. One that wouldn’t allow room for more mistakes. 

And that was precisely what they did. Dipper had taken one look at Cipher, eyes wide and afraid and full of regret, and muttered, “Begone.” The demon had disappeared into the mindscape immediately and they hadn’t seen him since, but they knew that he was always watching. 

Every image of him acted as a window into their world, after all, and both twins had the triangle tattooed on their inner right wrists with their star symbol on the left. 

“Brother.” 

Dipper, who was fixing his hair in the mirror of their dressing room a few hours before the show the next night, glanced over at his sister. She was laying on her stomach on a couch, painting her nails with a blue-glow-encased magazine floating in their air in front of her, flipping its pages by itself. Dipper rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to himself. “Hm?” 

“What kind of punishment do you believe that William’s actions have warranted?” 

Dipper’s hands found his bolo tie, adjusting the amulet and then tying the strings. He knew that she was only speaking out loud so that the demon would know exactly what they were planning for him, even from the mindscape. With the amulets, they could easily communicate telepathically. “One that will leave a mark,” he replied, clipped and cold. _Mentally, not physically_ , he added in his head. 

His sister made an amused noise. “I think I know just the thing.” 

\----

The show ran smoothly that night. William didn’t make any mistakes, even with his punishment still to come. 

Their production crew hadn’t exactly been pleased by Mabel’s executive decision to move around the night’s scenes, but there wasn’t much room to argue with the stars. 

William's act was the last one. Mabel had planned this specifically, to make sure that he spent the entirety of the show up until that point fretting over it. By the time the second-to-last act started, Dipper caught the demon's glowing eyes at side stage, taking in the man's disheveled appearance. He had played with his hair nervously enough that it was now sticking up in several places, and that simply wouldn't do. Dipper raised an eyebrow, communicating coldly with their mental link, _Go get cleaned up._

William blinked quickly at him and then nodded, once, before taking off back into the shadows. Dipper turned his attention back to the crowd, putting on a smile. 

The act went by quickly, and by the time the audience was cheering, William had returned to the side of the stage and looked much more composed. He wore a blue vest over a black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, and his tophat floated an inch above his head. The audience would just think it was another trick. 

Mabel was pulling him onstage before the crowd even stopped applauding. Dipper motioned for them to stop, and the room fell silent as his twin presented the blue-haired demon in front of everyone. Dipper had expected panic, nervousness, but William held his all and just smiled sweetly at the crowd. Maybe stage fright was one of the few fears that Cipher _didn't_ have. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mabel called, stage-voice in full effect, "Let me introduce you to our lovely assistant of the evening," she wound herself around the demon seductively, and the crowd whooped and catcalled. "William Cipher." 

Dipper ground his teeth and fought the urge to roll his eyes at his sister's antics. "For our last trick," he started, and he didn't miss the way a few teenage girls in the front row swooned slightly at his voice, "We'll be using a magician cliché that you may have seen before." He smirked at the crowd, leaving them wondering what he meant, then turned to an off-stage assistant and called out, "Bring it out." 

A large box was wheeled out on stage, just tall enough for somebody to stand comfortably in. It was light red and printed with images of stars and moons with their star symbol large and prominent on the door. There were small metal notches, openings just a few inches wide, up all of the sides. Dipper could see the exact moment that the majority of the audience recognized the prop. 

"The Coffin Blade Box is commonly used in magic shows," Mabel explained, a wicked grin on her face and one hand placed on William's lower back. William eyed the box like it was an _actual_ coffin. "But it's been banned in many states over the years because of too many things gone wrong." Dipper pulled open the door, stepping aside and holding it open for a few seconds so that the audience could see that it was indeed concealed on all sides. After a moment, Mabel nudged the demon forward. She must have said something to him through their mindlink, for the dream demon gasped and stumbled over the last step up and his cheeks flushed crimson. 

"But we promised you all a show," Dipper drawled, picking up his twin's sentence, "And a show you will get." 

Mabel slammed the door of the box loud enough to bring a heavy silence to the room. Masked assistants stepped onto the stage with long, curved blades. Mabel took one and turned it over in her hands. Dipper didn't need their connection to know that she was imagining it dripping in blood- preferably Cipher's. 

The Coffin Box was usually an illusion. It could only be done through precisely-planned blade movements made to look random and often a contortionist assistant. The twins didn't have either of those things, but they didn't need them. With a demon as their victim, they could thrust the blades freely through the box. Cipher would just heal himself. 

Well, he wouldn't be able to immediately. The swords were blessed and would surely burn him as they cut through his skin. He wouldn't be able to mend his wounds while they were still in him. But as soon as the twin psychics ripped them out, he'd be expected to make himself look perfectly fine for the crowd. 

William wouldn't disappoint them. He knew what would happen to him if he did. 

"Brother, would you like to do the honors?" Mabel held the sword out to Dipper. 

He smirked. "My pleasure." 

As he raised the first sword, he could feel Cipher tense up through their link. That had been part of the deal when they bound him to themselves: they'd have to bare some of the weight of what they forced onto him. Dipper chose to take the physical strain, and Mabel had chosen the emotional. 

Perhaps that was why they punished him in the ways they did: Mabel with a whip and Dipper with cold words. 

As he thrust the sword through a slot in the side of the box, he threw up a binding spell to keep William silent. Dipper could feel the scream die on the demon's lips even as the pain ripped through his shoulder. Dipper felt the anguish in his own body, but it was a faint, dull pain. He had gotten used to it. 

The crowd stared on in a mix of fear and sick curiosity as Mabel thrust in the second sword. "This is your punishment, William," she lilted in a joking tone, and the audience erupted in laughter. If only they had known. 

The twins didn't speak for the rest of the act, too busy thrusting the swords every which way through the sides of the top of the box. They enjoyed every second of it. While it was normally just Mabel that got off to bloodshed, Dipper felt the adrenaline rippling through him with every blade he thrust into Cipher. 

Maybe that was just from all of the endorphins in his own body working to dull the pain. Oh, well. 

Cipher couldn't make any sound out loud, but through their mental link, they could both hear him whining and crying out with every sword. The blessed blades had to be agonizing, burning him from the inside, for his thoughts were a mix of, _Please no please please please no more please Master please Madam please stop please-_

Dipper suspected that he wasn't purposely projecting his thoughts, but he liked it. He liked the begging, and from Mabel's wide eyes and blown pupil's, he could tell that she did, too. 

A bit of blood seeped out through the bottom of the door, and Dipper quickly put his foot over it. 

As they ripped the blades out of the demon in the box, not even attempting to be gentle, they had to will the blood away. The audience had to think that this was another trick, that they had somehow put swords into a cramped box containing a man and that he had somehow come out unscathed. If anybody were to inspect the box from up close, they'd see that there was no way a human could possibly live through the sheer amount of swords they had impaled him with. 

Good thing William wasn't a human. 

They pulled out all of the blades, miraculously clean of blood, and handed them off to the masked assistants. To stall and give Cipher a few extra seconds of time to heal himself, Mabel caught Dipper's arm as he went to open the box. He froze mid-moment, and his sister stepped close to help fix his tie. He stayed silent and still as she adjusted that as well as his shirt collar. Afterwards, she placed a soft hand on his cheek, and they had a brief moment of sibling tenderness. 

It was all an act, of course, perfectly scripted. But the audience ate it up, cheering loudly. Dipper smirked as he turned away. 

He pulled the door opened, and William stared at him like a trapped animal. There were tears in his eyes, but when he saw Dipper's glare, he wiped them away before the audience could see. Dipper stepped aside, allowing the shaking demon to stumble out of the box and back on to the stage.

The crowd cheered, several of them rising to their feet for a standing ovation. Mabel snaked an arm around the demon's waist and Dipper placed a hand on his back. Both twins grinned at the crowd. William had tensed up under their touch, so Dipper silently ordered, _Smile._

The stiffness ebbed out of him immediately as he followed orders, directing a seemingly-candid soft smile at the audience. They loved it, the cheering getting louder and louder. A few girls had their phones out, snapping pictures, and over the noise, Dipper could hear Grunkle Stan yelling, "No flash photography!" 

They thanked their "assistant" and shooed him off the stage. They wrapped up the show quickly, and soon enough, most of the crowd was filing out of the tent. A few hung behind, straggling awkwardly, and Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance. Occasionally, some of the audience would stay behind in hopes of getting to meet the stars. Sometimes the twins would chat with them, sign some autographs, and sometimes Grunkle Stan would scare them off before they had the chance. 

Dipper shrugged, and Mabel gave a hint of what was _almost_ a smile. Dipper caught the eyes of Grunkle Stan, dressed in a pressed suit with a bluetooth in his ear, and nodded. Their uncle rolled his eyes but nodded back, then started yelling for the crowd to get in some semblance of an order if they wanted to meet the twins. 

The magicians exited the stage to quickly take a break before going to converse with the crowd. William was waiting for Dipper, and when the boy collapsed into an armchair backstage, the demon was there to dab at his head with a cold towel. Dipper shut his eyes, taking a breath, and let the man pamper him. 

He had almost relaxed when the demon quietly stuttered, "D-did I do well out there, Sir?" 

Dipper’s eyes shot open, and the demon immediately recoiled away from him, taking the cool sensation of the wet towel with him. “ _What_ was that, demon?” Dipper snarled, rising to his feet. 

“I-I-” Cipher stared at him in fear, and Dipper could tell that he regretted his words. The boy rolled his eyes and shoved past the demon, feeling a bit better with himself when the creature made a pained noise. 

He found his sister and went with her to meet the crowd. She noticed the annoyed expression on his face and raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t question it. They put their stage faces back on for the crowd, playing the loving siblings roll and letting people fawn over them. 

Grunkle Stan had somehow managed to arrange the crowd in the line, so the twins talked to each group for a minute each and signed a few autographs. When the line started dwindling down, Dipper recognized a familiar group of teenage girls coming up. They were the same ones that had been gawking at him on stage earlier. He noticed Mabel smirk. These girls were at most of their shows, and they divided their time between lusting after Dipper and being in awe of Mabel. Judging by his sister’s smug expression, she must have expected that tonight would be the latter. 

But when they got up there, they didn’t gawk. They didn’t fawn. They didn’t worship. Instead, one of them, a short, mousy girl with red cheeks, stuttered out, “U-uh, what was the name of your assistant earlier? Th-the cute one? William, was it? I-is he still h-here?” 

The twins were silent for a full second before Dipper felt Mabel’s internal rage hitting him like a sack of bricks. “ _What_?” his twin ground out, her voice becoming slightly more high-pitched and much more dangerous. “What do you want with _him_?” she demanded. The girl flinched, and her friends were staring at her solemnly as if they were prepared to leave her to be killed while they ran. 

Dipper was still slightly in awe at the prospect that somebody would want to see _William_ , and he couldn’t believe the guts of the girl as she continued, “W-well, he just seemed really nice, and we were wondering if we could meet h-” 

“Oh, hello, ladies." 

Both twins snapped their necks around to stare at the demon who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He probably had, actually; as he was omnipotent, he would have seen it the second that someone asked for him. 

Dipper was pretty sure the only reason why neither he nor Mabel broke the demon's neck immediately was because they were too surprised to react. William slinked up to the group with a kind smile on his face, looking absolutely _nothing_ like what a demon should look like. Mabel's jaw dropped and Dipper ground his teeth as William half-bowed, taking the mousy girl's hand and kissing the top of it. Her eyes widened. The girls swooned. 

_What the fuck does he think he's doing? What the-_

Dipper cringed at his sister's invasive voice in his mind, screaming curses and threats while she remained quiet and composed on the outside. She smoothed down her hair and then did it again, over and over, and Dipper knew it was just so that she could keep herself from mauling Cipher with her fingernails. 

Dipper composed himself and gripped Mabel’s arm tightly, urging her to do the same. They couldn’t lose their cool in front of patrons. His twin’s anger didn’t subside; she _really_ hated not being the center of attention. But she was professional enough to nod back at him and just glare cooly at the girls at they continued to chatter excitedly with Cipher, who seemed to be a natural charmer. 

The girls’ time was up quickly enough, and Grunkle Stan hollered for them to get a move on. Dipper felt Mabel relax, ready to charm up the next group. 

Except they went straight to Cipher, too. 

Dipper saw Mabel’s hand shoot out and he moved hastily, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a forced hug. She didn’t so much as return the fake gesture as much as she ripped her nails down the back of his neck. He ground his teeth, but didn’t say anything. He had known she was about to summon the magical leash that tied Cipher to her, and they _really_ couldn’t have the people of Gravity Falls knowing that they had made a deal with a demon. 

William practically stole the rest of the crowd away from them. Every person was more excited to talk to their “assistant” than they were to talk to _them_. It annoyed Dipper more than anything else. Gravity Falls was _their_ town. _His_ town. 

And more importantly, Cipher was _his_ demon, and if one more girl touched his arm suggestively, Dipper was going to force the demon to rip her lungs out and shove them down her throat. 

And that was why he shot a quick thought of, _Let me handle this,_ to his sister as the last of the crowd cleared out and the tear-down began. The second the last of the girls left, Mabel had grabbed Cipher by his hair and began dragging him out back of the tent. By the time Dipper had tried communicate with her, she had already thrown the demon to the ground. 

“ _What_?” Mabel replied out loud, turning to stare at him incredulously. From his hands and knees, William looked terrified, finally seeming to realize where he had gone wrong. “Absolutely not!” 

“Sister.” She glared at him, but he fixed her with a cold stare of his own. “Let me.” 

She practically snarled at him in response, but gave in. She gave William one last kick to the ribs (which Dipper cringed at when he felt it in his own side) and growled, “You’re dismissed.” 

The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke fit for any magic act. From out front, Grunkle Stan called, “Hurry up, ya lousy freeloaders, or you’ll be walking home!” 

The magicians exchanged one quick glance before hurrying to catch up. 

\-----

“Cipher.” 

As Dipper finished folding his cape over the back of the chair at his desk, he felt the demon’s presence appear behind him. The only light in the room came from the moonlight seeping in through the window pane, but it was more than enough. 

“Sir?” 

Dipper turned around to him silently, fixing him with a cold stare. To his credit, the demon didn’t flinch. When Dipper didn’t move, William approached him slowly, hands raised. Dipper said nothing, and William’s hands found their way up to undo his tie. 

The psychic felt much more exposed as soon as the jade amulet left his neck, but he knew that by the bonds of their contract, Cipher couldn’t hurt him. Not in the physical realm, of course, and if he tried something in the mindscape, he knew what would happen to him when he was once again bound to his body. Dipper let out a deep breath as Cipher set the bolo tie and the amulet on his desk and moved to undo the top of his shirt. His hands were gentle- much too gentle for somebody who was constantly berated and abused by the very man who he was undressing. 

As soon as William’s hands moved down to the third button, Dipper moved. He caught Cipher’s wrists in one hand and in one swift movement, had thrown him against the wall with one knee between his legs. Cipher made a small noise of pain and looked startled but not really surprised. He didn’t struggle, but Dipper almost wished he would. 

The fear in his eyes was enough. 

Dipper used his forearm to pin the demon’s wrists to the wall as he ripped his dagger out of where it was sheathed at his belt. Similar to the blades from earlier, it was blessed, and he had also recently had the edges sharpened. It glinted in the moonlight, a perfect cliché. 

“You never learn, do you?” Dipper snarled, his voice low, as he shifted his hold on William and made sure the demon could see the knife. The blue-haired man’s breath caught just slightly before resuming. His eyes were wide and afraid but he looked like he didn’t believe Dipper could do anything worse than Mabel would. 

Dipper was going to make him regret that doubt. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master, I don’t know what I-” 

“You know perfectly well what you did.” Dipper punctuated the words by driving the dagger into Cipher’s cheek and digging it down, carving into the skin. Blood pooled out of the wound freely, easily, and in mere seconds Dipper’s hands and the cuffs of his shirt were stained with it. 

Cipher cried out, of course. The wound was deep. 

“You’re not to heal yourself,” Dipper ground out, temporarily shifting the knife into the same hand that he was holding Cipher’s wrists with so that he could rip the man’s vest open with the other. When that was open and pushed off his shoulders, he brought the dagger back down to cut open the dress shirt underneath with. Cipher was shaking, and it intensified when he caught a glimpse of the probably animalistic expression in Dipper’s eyes as the teen eyed up the pale, unmarked skin of William’s chest. 

“This is your chance to start apologizing,” the psychic hinted as he went to work with the knife again, going straight for carving his star symbol into the demon’s flesh and reveling in the crimson blood that came as a result. Cipher didn’t cry out again, but his breathing was hitched and he was clenching his fists from where they were pinned under Dipper’s arm. 

“M-master,” the demon stuttered, twisting under Dipper’s hands. Dipper dug the blade in a bit deeper as a warning, and he stilled. “I-I’m sorry f-for earlier, I didn’t m-mean to-” 

“Be specific. Recognize your misdeeds, demon.” 

Silence came in response. Dipper’s glanced up to where William’s eyes were glowing a bright, unnatural blue in the darkness of the room. He looked scared and confused. Dipper dragged the knife down without taking his eyes off of the other’s face. The demon's face contorted in pain, but not as much as a human's would have. 

With each stroke of the blade, pain erupted in Dipper's own chest. It wasn't as bad as William was experiencing it, but it was intense enough to remind Dipper clearly what he was doing. His cheek burned, too, and he had to fight to not free up a hand to touch it and remind himself that he wasn't actually bleeding. 

"I-I-" William gasped at a pretty deep cut. "I-I'm sorry for... embarrassing you and Madam?" 

"Is that a question?" Dipper snarled, pulling the blade away from the now-finished design on the demon's chest and instead bringing it up to his neck. 

If it was a question, then he was in even more trouble. But it shouldn't have been a question. It should have been in an answer, and it was the wrong one. 

"N-no, Master." 

Dipper's arm dropped from where he was pinning Cipher's wrists, but the demon kept them in place anyway. Good. He was learning, then. He used the now-free hand to bury in William's hair and tug his head back as he pressed the tip of the knife into his jugular. 

Cipher couldn't die. He wasn't really even alive to begin with. Even if Dipper ordered him not to heal himself, his body would do it automatically if he lost too much blood. So Dipper would have to be careful. 

The boy pressed his face close to Cipher's, forcing the demon to look him in the eye. "It wouldn't be correct even if it was an answer, you foolish demon," he spit, and Cipher cringed. 

He didn't even know what he did wrong, and that fueled Dipper's anger even more. 

He slid the blade up Cipher's neck, not pressing down hard enough to break skin but hard enough to make Cipher question if he was. "You _stole_ our crowd," he growled, stare steady on the demon's. 

William blinked, a hint of confused innocence returning to his eyes. "B-but Sir, you and Madam _wanted_ me to join tonight's show, and-" 

At this point Cipher was just spewing off what Dipper already knew, so he once again raked the knife across the demon's cheek. Cipher's words cut off with a choked cry. 

"Not that," the magician hissed. "After." 

Cipher's eyes widened, and it was clear that he had finally realized what Dipper was talking about. 

"M-master-" he stuttered, and Dipper pulled harder on his hair. 

"You must feel so good about yourself," the psychic ground out sarcastically. "Taking our crowd. Taking the attention away from _us_."

"Everyone thinks you're _so charming_ ," Dipper spat, then laughed coldly. "If only they could see you now, Cipher. More beautiful than ever. Covered in blood and begging me to spare you." 

The demon whimpered and opened his mouth to speak, but Dipper tugged at his hair again, indicating that he should stay silent. 

"I'm going to mess up your _pretty face_ ," he sneered. "So maybe then people will be disgusted by you and you'll finally learn your place." 

He dragged the dagger across the demon's flesh, not really going for any design but just _going at it_. William whimpered and tears flowed freely from his eyes, but he didn't attempt to speak again. Dipper cut freely, and gods, he felt like his sister when he realized how excited he was getting as the blood flowed out. William stayed still until Dipper pressed the tip of the dagger into the corner of his eye, and he stiffened. 

"Maybe I should cut this eye out," Dipper mused. "Make you look more like your actual form." 

William's eyes widened in fear before he squeezed them tightly shut, as if that would protect him. Dipper pressed the knife in harder, and then dragged it down last second, raising another crimson line. He could feel the demon relax slightly. 

"Maybe another time," he muttered. 

This went on for a while, Dipper cutting intricate lines into the flesh. His hands and clothes were soaking with blood now. William stayed quiet, the only whimpering noises leaving him obviously not of his own accord. At one point, just as Dipper was about to free him, he dropped his hands and moved as though he were about to touch Dipper. 

And that was it: his fatal flaw. For Dipper moved instantly, thrusting the knife down and digging it right back into his chest as he shoved his knee harder between the other's legs. 

Dipper felt it immediately: the stirring in his lower stomach. He had felt it slightly before, his body reacting to how the demon looked cover in sweat and blood and utterly _hopeless_. But now, these feelings weren't his. 

"Oh," he said quietly as he pulled the knife out and Cipher practically shrunk away from him and further against the wall. " _Oh_." 

He released Cipher but didn't back up, instead pressing himself closer. William tensed. "You're fucking sick," he murmured right next to the man's ear, and flinched in response. "Getting turned on by something that would kill you if you were a human?" He dropped one hand to cup the other man through his pants, practically feeling him harden more under his touch. "Despicable." He dragged the knife down the man's chest again, simply scraping the skin but not cutting it, as he rubbed him through his slacks. 

William was whimpering now as Dipper rubbed him roughly, and gods, he was _so_ hard and Dipper couldn’t tell if he was disgusted or intrigued. It was as if he got _more_ turned on by the ever-present threat of the blade. Dipper could cut into him easily-he already had- and William knew that and got off on it. And he couldn’t ignore the throbbing in his own pants, the carnal urges that tore him between wanting to slice Cipher open more or to fuck his mouth until he finished. 

"Amazing," he drawled sarcastically, southern accent strong, as his hand continued moving. "Look at what I'm doing to you, demon." At this point, William was sweating even more so than before. The cuts on his face and chest already seemed to have clotted and were no longer bleeding freely. Dipper moved his hand a different way and the demon practically keened, so starved of touch. He was always the one pleasing the twins, not being pleased. 

That's how it should be. He's their slave. 

"Mm, but you don't deserve this." He moved his hand away and Cipher practically bucked his hips forward, begging for more contact. Dipper laughed, the sound cold and loud in the stillness of the room. "You were so ready to whore yourself out earlier to all of those girls. You probably would have been ready to jump right in bed with one of them." Dipper shrugged dismissively and shifted like he was about to move away, and Cipher's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He remained rooted in place, but he barely had to look at Cipher for the demon to get the message and drop his arm. 

"N-no, Master!" the demon cried, looking scared and turned on and overwhelmed. 

"No?" Dipper asked. He tossed the knife off to the side, placing his hands on the wall and caging Cipher underneath him. 

Cipher shook his head rapidly. "N-no, I didn't- I wouldn't w-want any of them, Master." 

Dipper ran a hand through the demon's hair once again, uncharacteristically tender. "Oh, is that right?" The demon nodded quickly. "Only me, then?" When Cipher nodded once more, his pupils so blown that his eyes looked more black than blue, Dipper growled, "Say it then. Tell me who you belong to." 

"I-I belong to you, Master. I'm yours and I'm only yours and y-you're the only one who can d-do this to me and-" 

Dipper cut off the other's desperate babble by slamming his hips against his. William broke off with a moan. Dipper pulled his hair with one hand and raked the other down his back as he ground his hips down onto the demon's. 

His lips brushed the demon's throat and Cipher's breath caught. It was clear that he was expecting Dipper to bite down, and that was precisely why he didn't. Instead, he allowed William to lean into the touch, and then he pulled away. William, not expecting it, half-crumpled before catching himself last second. 

"Finish yourself off," he spat. He had half of a mind to unzip his pants and force the demon to his knees, but he was just starting to realize how messy the blood had become and he _hated_ mess. "And don't forget to tend to your wounds," he added with a sneer. He didn't want the demon's survival instincts to kick in and heal his body. Dipper wanted him to scar. 

He turned away and didn't look at the man as he approached the door. He heard hitched breathing behind him and wondered if the demon was crying. He hoped so. 

Mabel was probably getting a storm of emotions from the demon, so at least she knew that Dipper had stuck to his word. 

As his hand landed on the doorknob, smearing blood, he added, "Oh, and that girl who touched you earlier... nightmares. For a week."


End file.
